Oliver Queen (Batman Unlimited)
Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, the emerald archer. Arrow can hit any target no matter how impossible it may be. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts While in Gotham City, Green Arrow responded to a break-in at the Gotham National Bank. He tore up Silverback's duffel bag with an arrow but was surprised to encounter another gorilla villain. Amused at the notion of talking gorilla robbing a bank, Arrow concluded he was Gorilla Grodd-lite -- all gorilla and no brains. Silverback fired lasers at Arrow who responded with a smoke screen arrow. Silverback activated his heat sensor and continued firing. Using his marksman skills, Arrow was able to fire two arrows simultaneously and destroy Silverback's sensor and gauntlet at the same time. He fired a grapnel arrow to get a vantage point but Man-Bat came up behind and tossed him. Batman arrived and saved Arrow then advised him to use his sonic tip arrow to scramble Man-Bat's sonar. Batman immobilized Silverback with bolas and Green Arrow nailed Man-Bat with a boxing glove arrow but back-up arrived in the form of Tiger Claw and Fire Bat. Green Arrow couldn't make a dent in the bat even with his explosive arrow so he knocked it out with a bow strike. Tiger Claw retrieved Man-Bat and fled the bank. While picking up an arrow, Green Arrow asked Batman if every night in Gotham was weird or was it just a full moon. He turned and saw Batman was already gone. Oliver Queen attended the Aviary's grand opening gala and mingled with Bruce Wayne. He quietly inquired if Wayne found anything else about the Cyber-Animals but Gladys Windsmere brought Oswald Cobblepot to them. Queen and Wayne agreed they should keep tabs on Dr. Langstrom, the creator of the Cyber-Animals. Wayne had a Bat Tracer on him but needed to get close to plant it. Queen took the tracer and finger flicked it across the room onto Langstrom's left pant leg. At the Gotham Zoo break-in, Arrow went to the reptile house and fought Killer Croc. Impervious to the arrows, Croc used one of his nets to tie him up. Despite being tied up, Arrow used his feet and mouth to draw a knockout gas arrow and shot it into Croc's mouth. Croc passed out on top of Arrow. Green Arrow and Red Robin provided support for the Batmobile during a chase around the city. They targeted Fire Bat but it returned fire and destroyed Red Robin's Redbird. They landed on a police car. Arrow asked the officer to follow the bat. Soon enough, the car was destroyed. Arrow took a grapnel and landed on the Batmobile. As it left a tunnel, Arrow fired a taser arrow at the Fire Bat. It crashed into a Midas Heart billboard. Green Arrow leaped off the Batmobile and recovered the bat for analysis. While Batman and Nightwing made a play for Dr. Langstrom, Green Arrow distracted Penguin and the Animilitia. He fired on Penguin's hat, knocked him off his feet with a boxing glove arrow, and netted him to a wall. Silverback and Cheetah pursued but the Flash backed Arrow up. Arrow tricked Silverback with three exploding arrows and revealed the villain was completely cybernetic. As Batman led the Cyber-Animals around the Aviary, Arrow provided support and picked the robots off as they passed him. He saw the Penguin leaving Gotham in an escape pod and fired two rocket propelled arrows. Despite Batman's odd sounding plan, Arrow reactivated Penguin's force field and shielded the city from the Midas Heart. Green Arrow remarked there was never a dull moment in Gotham but lamented not capturing Penguin, unaware one of his arrows scrambled the pod's guidance system and stranded Penguin in the Arctic. He later took part in one of the Batcave training simulations. Arrow ran a course and hit every target. Assure of his victory, Arrow was appalled when Batman hit every target at the same time with his Batarang Launcher. Arrow insisted they play best two out of three. Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem On Halloween night, Green Arrow heard about an escape at Arkham Asylum on the Gotham Police Department subnet. Always up for the thrills offered by Gotham, Arrow went out of his way to return to Gotham and lend his aid to Batman. He joined Nightwing on a roof top and attacked Solomon Grundy and Silver Banshee while they were on a joyride. Arrow blew the car with an explosive arrow then dodged Banshee's death wail. Arrow returned to his motorcycle and caught to the stolen car. Grundy simply hit the gas pedal and sped off. Before Batman and Red Robin could follow, Banshee created a cave-in that blocked their path into a road tunnel. Scarecrow tossed Fear Toxin globules at Nightwing and Arrow. Arrow fell off his cycle and balled up. He came to when Batman arrived. Oliver Queen attended the Gotham Museum's gala opening of a new Inca installation on Batman's hunch the Joker would target it amid the previous thefts of an artificial intelligence and an atomic battery and the kidnapping of Gogo Shoto. His hunch was correct. The Tyrannosaurus Rex display came to life and attacked. After it smashed Cyborg into the ceiling, Green Arrow nailed it with an exploding arrow. Arrow and Nightwing took to the Batmobile and chased after Joker's team. They lost control of the Batmobile after Joker launched his Digital Laughing Virus, hit Ace and crashed into the side of a building. Racing against the clock to find the location of Joker's hideout, Green Arrow studies samples of Clayface taken off of Red Robin. He noticed a higher-than-usual concentration of mineral salt, mollusk shell, and coralline algae particulates. Combined with Nightwing's recording of a navigational buoy, it was determined Joker was hiding out on the Gotham Boardwalk. They executed a raid. Arrow perched on a Ferris wheel and shot a gas arrow into their hideout and flushed Joker's allies outside. Silver Banshee wailed at Arrow as he jumped from cart to cart. Arrow landed near Banshee and advised her not to do anything stupid. She kicked and broke his bow. Arrow ran into the fairgrounds after bidding his bow farewell. Unable to shoot arrows, Arrow collected baseballs. Banshee gloated and prepared another death wail but Arrow hit her point blank in the face with a baseball. They continued attacking each other. Arrow threw a ball past Banshee, it bounced off a tarp, and hit Banshee in the back of the head. Arrow applied a face mask to her and locked her up in a stock. Batman and his allies captured every villain but Joker returned with Ace, Cyborg, the Batmobile, and the Batplane under his control. Arrow reassembled his bow and shot at the fortified Batmobile in vain. Ace went after Arrow. It shrugged off his exploding arrows and chased him across the fairgrounds, across a roller coaster then back through fairgrounds. Just as Ace cornered Arrow, he shot up and released a miniature rocket on top of Ace. Batman, Nightwing, and Green Arrow came to Red Robin's aid against Cyborg. After Arrow pierced a water truck and released its load on Cyborg, Nightwing dropped his baton on taser and electrocuted him into submission. On the night Joker made his play to take over the world, Arrow infiltrated the crowd watching a parade in Joker's honor. He booed Silver Banshee's singing. As the crowd joined in, he fired a gas arrow at her float. She inhaled and lost consciousness. After Batman stopped the artificial intelligence, Cyborg was sent after Red Robin, Nightwing, and Green Arrow. Arrow refused to let the Joker win and fired on Cyborg. Cyborg charged and grabbed Arrow. Luckily, the artificial intelligence malfunctioned and Cyborg was freed from Joker's control. Joker terrorized the city in a giant Robo Rampage Armor while a second attempt to upload the intelligence started off. With all the technology still offline, several World War II vehicles were borrowed from the Gotham Museum. Arrow operated a tank and fired the finishing blow at the Robo Rampage. After Batman and Cyborg saved the world and stopped the Joker, the heroes gathered together. With the Joker still missing, Arrow reiterated they would be there when he returned and Gotham could always be counted on for a thrill. Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants Oliver Queen attended the summer new technologies showcase at the Wayne Tower. He approached Damian and admitted seeing Bruce Wayne act so friendly freaked him out the first time, too. Damian greeted him by Green Arrow by mistake. Queen advised him to go easy on himself as they were all new once and he was training under Batman. Queen eased Damian's concerns and told that was they way he was then told him a story about how Green Lantern once took Batman to a theme park planet. Afterwards, he asked Batman how it was and Batman only said it was enjoyable. Damian presumed it meant he didn't care. Queen disagreed and stated he cared more than anyone of them because he had the biggest heart of them all. Dispensing with caution, Green Arrow busted into Arkham Asylum after a break-in was reported. He didn't think much of Penguin and Mr. Freeze's schemes and assumed they just needed muscle and freed Bane, Killer Croc, Chemo, and Clayface. Despite Arrow's skepticism, Robin correctly deduced components from Bane, Chemo, and Clayface could be combined and tested on Croc. Arrow headed downtown and helped get citizens to safety then made his way to Wayne Enterprises. Bat Mech and Arrow Mech were deployed. Arrow headed to Gotham Harbor to stop Chemo. Arrow Mech's attacks were ineffectual and Chemo continued freezing the city. Arrow charged up the mech's cannon and destroyed Chemo's arm cannon. Chemo shed the cannon and charged Arrow Mech. Arrow had the computer scan the buildings in the harbor to determine all of them were evacuated then identify which ones were owned by Queen Industries. Arrow recalled he had great insurance and threw Chemo into a building. He reassured himself that building had to be renovated anyway. He ventured into the ruins in search of Chemo but it spit acid on a column and caused a cave-in. Arrow Mech emerged from the rubble but Chemo crippled it by spitting acid on its right shoulder and legs. Arrow was open to calling it a draw but Bat Mech arrived and uppercut Chemo. He objected to Bat Mech taking Arrow Mech's left arm but was amazed to see him crack Chemo's chest, a first. He ejected and climbed to the highest point he could find then fired several exploding arrows into the crack. Bat Mech drained Chemo and it shut down. Arrow hitched a ride on Bat Mech into the city and captured Penguin. Arrow enjoyed the look on Penguin's face when they came around the corner. Arrow grabbed Penguin's henchbird Buzz. Buzz didn't take kindly to being manhandled and bit a finger. Arrow clamped his beak shut. In the aftermath, at the Batcave, Arrow said his goodbyes to Batman and left to survey reconstruction of his building on the harbor. Powers and Abilities *Archery Equipment *Trick Arrows *Bow Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Leader. *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Teammate. *Tim Drake/Red Robin - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Commissioner Jim Gordon - Ally. *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat - Enemy turned ally. *The Penguin - Enemy. *Cheetah - Enemy. *Killer Croc - Enemy. *Silverback - Enemy. *The Joker - Enemy. *Solomon Grundy - Enemy. *Silver Banshee - Enemy. *Scarecrow - Enemy. *Clayface - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited (3 films) **Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' (First appearance) - Chris Diamantopoulos **''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' - Chris Diamantopoulos **''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' - Chris Diamantopoulos Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUAI 2.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow & Flash BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow & Flash BMUAI.png Green Arrow & Killer Croc BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow & Killer Croc BMUAI 2.png Green Arrow & Killer Croc BMUAI 3.png Green Arrow & Killer Croc BMUAI.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUAI 2.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUAI.png Green Arrow & Silverback BMUAI.png Green Arrow BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow BMUAI 2.png Green Arrow BMUAI 3.png Green Arrow BMUAI 4.png Green Arrow BMUAI 5.png Green Arrow BMUAI 6.png Green Arrow BMUAI 7.png Green Arrow BMUAI 8.png Green Arrow BMUAI 9.png Green Arrow BMUAI 10.png Green Arrow BMUAI 11.png Green Arrow BMUAI 12.png Green Arrow BMUAI 13.png Green Arrow BMUAI 14.png Green Arrow BMUAI 15.png Green Arrow BMUAI 16.png Green Arrow BMUAI 18.png Green Arrow BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Batman BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Flash Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Kirk Langstrom BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Nightwing BMUAI.png Green Arrow Nightwing Man-Bat BMUAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing BMUAI.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 1.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 2.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 3.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 4.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 5.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 6.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI.png Oliver Green BMUAI.png The Team & Kirk Langstrom BMAI.png The Team BMAI 1.png The Team BMAI 2.png The Team BMAI 3.png The Team BMAI 4.png The Team BMAI.png Batman Unlimited AI 03.png Cheetah VS Green Arrow BMU.png ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' tumblr_ntoca4GEOw1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr nsh4xs8R381rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr nsh4xs8R381rl14rno2 1280.png The Bad Guys get Caught BMUMM.png Green Arrow BMUMM 8.png Green Arrow BMUMM 7.png Green Arrow BMUMM 6.png Green Arrow BMUMM 5.png Green Arrow BMUMM 4.png Green Arrow BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow & Solomon Grundy BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Solomon Grundy BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 4.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow & Cyborg BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUMM .png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow BMUMM 9.png Green Arrow BMUMM 10.png Green Arrow BMUMM 11.png Green Arrow BMUMM 12.png Green Arrow BMUMM 13.png Green Arrow BMUMM 14.png Green Arrow BMUMM 15.png Green Arrow BMUMM 16.png Green Arrow BMUMM 17.png Green Arrow BMUMM 18.png Green Arrow BMUMM 19.png Green Arrow BMUMM 20.png Green Arrow BMUMM 21.png Green Arrow BMUMM 22.png Green Arrow BMUMM 23.png Green Arrow BMUMM.png Green Arrow vs Silver Banshee BMUMM.png Oliver & Dick BMUMM.png Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM 1.png Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM.png Oliver Queen BMUMM.png The Team BMUMM 1.png The Team BMUMM 2.png The Team BMUMM 3.png The Team BMUMM 4.png The Team BMUMM 5.png The Team BMUMM 6.png The Team BMUMM 7.png The Team BMUMM.png Dick Bruce Oliver BMUMM.png tumblr_nv41xb1thg1rl14rno9_r1_1280.png ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' Tumblr ocxchyQs231rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_ocxchyQs231rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ocxchyQs231rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ocxchyQs231rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ocxchyQs231rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_ocxchyQs231rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ocxchyQs231rl14rno7_1280.png Oliver & Damian BMUMvsM 1.png Oliver & Damian BMUMvsM.png Oliver Queen BMUMvsM.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM 2.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM 1.png Batman & Green Arrow BMUMvsM.png Kirk_Langstrom_Batman_Green_Arrow_BMUMvsM.png Green_Arrow_&_Robin_BMUMvsM.png Green_Arrow_BMUMvsM_1.png Green_Arrow_BMUMvsM_2.png Green_Arrow_BMUMvsM_3.png Green_Arrow_BMUMvsM.png See Also *Green Arrow Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants characters Category:Characters with Archery skills Category:Queen Family Category:Businesspeople Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Martial arts skills